


Monsters（恶灵附身paro）

by Abyuanss



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, The Evil Within (video game) - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss





	1. Chapter 1

某个时刻，卫宫从混沌之中苏醒。

试图挣扎着坐起来的时候，他感到一阵毁天灭地般的头痛和眩晕。卫宫大口大口地喘着气，努力适应从全身各处传来的让他眼前发黑的疼痛。好在糟糕的感觉并未持续多久，他长出一口气，感受着渐渐恢复正常的心跳，撑着尚有些无力的身躯跌跌撞撞地从地上爬了起来。

 **我是谁？** 他问自己。

 **英灵。我是英灵。** 他想。我来此地是为了……为了什么？

 **是为了圣杯战争。** 他提醒自己。 **我是Archer，为了争夺圣杯而必须以杀死其他英灵为前提而战斗。**

卫宫有些自嘲地笑了起来。他记不大清楚之前遭遇了什么，但是现在大概是处于魔力即将枯竭的尴尬境地。如果没猜错的话，自己的御主大概也已经陨落，只是不知道单独行动的效果还能持续多久。他摇摇晃晃地走到一边的桌子前坐下。抬起头时，目光刚好与一瓶饮用水相撞。

 **渴。** 他的脑子里多出了这个念头，于是渴觉袭击了他，喉咙干裂到疼痛的巨大不适感让他死死地掐住自己的脖颈。过了一会，那感觉才终于变淡——维持在了一个大概是“正常”范围的、他可接受的水平。于是他拿起水瓶喝了几口。水并不新鲜，但是足以抚慰干咳的喉咙。卫宫只喝了小半瓶就放下了它，补充过水分的身体好像稍微有了些活力。不过无论如何，他也不想在这个地方等死。于是他站起身来，竭力控制住摇晃的身体，尽可能轻手轻脚地出门去。

与此同时，在不知有多远的一家小酒吧里，一双赤色的双瞳似是无意地望向了卫宫身处的方位。这个男人似笑非笑地望了那边很久，把一张大钞甩在桌子上起身离开了。“慢走——欢迎下次再来！”柜台里调酒师的声音被他不耐烦地关在门内，调酒师望了望他离去的方向，不满地嘟哝了几句什么。微长的刘海下，是另一双赤色的双瞳。

卫宫方才苏醒的地方是一栋破旧的小楼，坐落于贫民区不知道什么位置，这附近既没有补充魔力的食物也八成没有魔术师，让卫宫很是头痛。他慢悠悠地在街上乱逛，一边打量着周围的环境一边想着办法，一个不留神在转弯时撞上了什么人。

“喂小子，走路看路啊。”那人不满地骂道。卫宫稳住踉跄了一下的身形，抬起头来时目瞪口呆地发现被撞的男人手里握着一柄一人多高的赤色长枪。似乎是卫宫的视线过于强烈，拿枪的男人似笑非笑地看过来，忽然拉近了两人的距离。卫宫下意识后退了半步，却被男人拉住了手腕。“你不像是这里的人啊。”男人有一双赤红的兽瞳，卫宫被他盯得浑身发毛。而且他手中与周围格格不入的长枪似乎也说明了什么。他刚想开口，那男人脸上的笑容忽然恶劣了几分：“Archer。”他说。

卫宫猛的一拳挥了过去。男人轻巧地避开，卫宫就趁这时逃出了他的控制，并飞快拉开距离。“Lancer。”他紧紧盯着对方，沉声道出对方的身份。然而Lancer只是扛着他的长枪站在原地。“从战争开始就不见踪迹的Archer先生，没想到竟然是这样一幅惨状。”“即使再惨，清理掉阁下也不在话下。”卫宫不动声色地打量着周围的环境，“况且——身为从者不活跃在战场上而是跑到荒郊野外的地方来，阁下难道是想要模仿我（Archer）在千里之外击杀敌人吗？”他一边试图激怒对方一边悄悄改变重心，使自己如同绷紧的弓弦一样能够随时爆发，不经意低下头时他却忽然发现自己手中多出一对兵刃——一黑一白，这让他愣了一下。Lancer却忽然笑起来。

“他说的没错。”他突然没头没脑地来了一句。“Archer，我不是来和你吵架的，我来寻求与你的联手。”他认认真真地说，卫宫却不知怎的听出了一股子小学生背课文的一板一眼。“为什么要与你联手？”卫宫反问。Lancer拿着手中的长枪在地上顿了顿，“……圣杯有问题。”他说。“这次战争的圣杯是被污染的圣杯，并不能实现许愿机的功能，反倒是……会造成一些不好的后果。”他一边吞吞吐吐的说着，一边却是显出几分不耐烦的神色。“还有，不是和‘我’联手，是‘我们’。还有Caster和Berserker一起，至少。”他抓了抓自己的头发，看起来越来越焦躁。

卫宫飞快地思考着方才Lancer的话，表面上依然不动声色。“我凭什么相信你？我怎么确定你叫我加入不是为了除掉我？你和Caster和Berserker之间的契约又有多少可信度？”以自己现在的状况，卫宫并不介意暂时依附几个盟友，不过他也不打算当送上门的肥羊。对面的Lancer却忽然用枪重重砸了一下地板。“老子就说先和他打一架绑回去就完了啊！”声音里饱含怒气，却不像是说给卫宫听。卫宫正一头雾水，Lancer却好像和他的喊话对象达成了什么共识——或者不如说是被单方面地命令了。他不情不愿地扭回头继续当解说员：“到我们那里去，我们会一一告诉你。你想要眼见为实，在那里也可以实现。”他叹了口气。“信任问题……我可以与你立下geis。还有关于那两个，”他的脸上浮起一个有些奇怪的笑容，有些阴沉又有些不知名的得意，“见了面你就知道了。”

卫宫狐疑地盯了他好一会。就在对面的Lancer神情越来越阴郁的时候，卫宫却忽然开口了。“我和你回去。”说这话时他手里的兵刃渐渐消失了，他不由得看向自己的手——这并不是他的主观意愿。对面的Lancer以为他的话一下子就开心起来：“你同意了？那现在就走吧！”他扛起长枪喜滋滋地过来拉卫宫的手，正在走神的卫宫被他拽得一个踉跄。“他说的没错。”又是这句没头没脑的话，现在却充满了肯定意味。卫宫想要挣开他的手无果，只好让他拉着狂奔。“你有什么喜欢的饮品吗？无酒精的也可以，那家伙在这方面还是很有一手的。不说说话吗？不告诉我我们怎么招待你呀？果汁喜欢吗？喜欢哪一种，葡萄、橙子还是百香果？……”Lancer一边跑一边喋喋不休地在他耳边唠叨，因魔力缺失而跑得气喘吁吁的卫宫翻着白眼，只想吐槽这家伙是不是有四个肺。

也因此，他错过了一双赤色的双瞳——一闪而过，隐藏在一条小巷中，闪着意味不明的光。跑过去的时候，一直喋喋不休着的Lancer就朝那个方向看了一眼，满眼都是不同于他语气的冷漠和嘲讽。

Gae Bolg。

坐进酒吧的卫宫在来的路上就知道了这是以Lancer的爱枪命名的酒吧，但是这时累得半死的他完全没有精力追究为什么他们能有闲心开这间酒吧还把暴露身份的名称当做招牌这种事。Lancer那个白痴拉着他跑过半座城，他本就虚弱的身体这时疲惫到了极点，卫宫甚至有一种自己下一秒就要回归英灵座的错觉。“哟。我把他找来了。”Lancer依然元气十足的声音在耳畔响起，卫宫奄奄一息地从沙发靠背上拉起自己的脑袋，却看到了两张除了表情之外一模一样的脸。“你们——”卫宫的大脑空白了一下子。那个挂着十分愚蠢的笑容的应该就是Lancer。另一位板着脸看起来处在爆发边缘的应该是……

“Caster。”那男人点点头，在卫宫对面的沙发上坐下。Lancer笑嘻嘻的冲他挥挥手，回到前台招待客人去了。“如你所见，我和Lancer是同一个人。”说这话时卫宫总觉得他的表情有点扭曲。“还有Berserker也是，找时间我会让你和他见一面。”表情更糟糕了，卫宫想。“关于我们所说的，圣杯被污染了这件事……”“我其实早已略有耳闻。”出乎意料地，卫宫打断了他的发言。Caster盯着他看了两秒，“很好，看来不用我多言。”他向后一仰靠在沙发靠背上，“既然已经失去了原来的用处，还是早点毁了好让我们也得以解脱好。你认为呢，卫宫先生？”他和Lancer一模一样的脸上是让人脊背发凉的似笑非笑的神情，卫宫看着他皱起眉——他记得自己从未透露过他的姓名。

“我不知你们为什么要来找我。或者说，我没有感觉到你们打算去联合其他人。”卫宫没提名字的问题，只是换上了和Caster相近的似笑非笑神情反过来盯着他。“Lancer自从找到我之后就没有再出过门了吧。Berserker的话，我不认为在谈判方面能起到什么作用。况且据我所知，最近也没有从者陨落的事件发生。那么，为什么是我？为什么不考虑其他人？你又打算如何毁掉圣杯？还有一个最让我不解的问题，”卫宫看向吧台里和姑娘笑眯眯地聊天的Lancer，“同一场圣杯战争里，似乎并不能召唤同一灵基的英灵吧？从你们的存在开始，一切就很可疑。”

Caster笑起来。“我不像Lancer那个蠢货……算了，不这么说他。我不打算给你解释，因为你本人也一直坐在这里而不是直接和我们打一架不是吗。”他摊摊手，“你瞧——关于你的经历和目的，我们也没有打算多问。甚至想要杀死其他哪个英灵，我们也不打算出手阻拦，相反可能还会提供给你一些援助。你也应当明白，毁灭被污染的圣杯而我们回去是最好的结局，不是吗？”卫宫于是也报以一个微笑，“那就好。看来我们的契约可以就此成立了。”他率先站起身，“今天到此为止，我会找地方处理好自己的情况再来找你们。”他挥挥手，往门外走去。“不考虑住下来吗？”Caster在他身后喊。他转过头，看到了一个和Lancer有那么几分相似的——蠢得有那么几分相似的笑容。他没答话，转身打算继续走。

“有恢复魔力的饮料供应喔——”Caster又喊。卫宫扭头看向吧台，Lancer冲他举了举手中的空玻璃杯。于是卫宫叹了口气，坐到了Lancer正对面。“一杯苏打水，谢谢。”Lancer笑眯眯地道了声好，背身在卫宫看不到的角度冲Caster比了个OK的手势。Caster对面没了卫宫，这时正没骨头一样窝在沙发里，看到手势也笑了起来。

而门外，找寻卫宫未果的赤色双眸依然注视着这里。“一条蠢狗，行动倒是挺快。”他的金发在阳光下折射着闪耀的光芒，举手投足之间都显示着他不同于一般人的气质。他本来冷笑着盯着酒吧的方向，神情又忽然柔和下来。“别担心我，区区杂种的小动作还不足以干扰我的计划。”他转身向着城市的另一边走去，孤零零的影子投在地上。

“你只要一直跟着我就好，恩奇都。”


	2. Chapter 2

卫宫切嗣把烟头按熄在垃圾桶上，跟在人群后面走进会议室。今天空降来的总负责人忽然召集全世界各分部的管理员开会，环顾四周，切嗣可以看到这些大人物们紧张的表情下是和自己一样的茫然。  
“好久不见。”他找到自己的座位坐下时，旁边的女性开口向他打招呼。这位看起来年轻但从没有人知道她实际年龄的女性名为斯卡哈，是阿尔斯特服务器的总管理员——或者至少是管理员里最能打的。切嗣回以问候。坐下之后他状似无意地扫过全场，他刻意晚进来，为得就是方便确认今天缺席的人都有哪些。熟悉的面孔一一在眼前掠过，有几个空座位格外显眼——尤其是一个半年来都空着的座位。切嗣沉默地望着那个空座位和旁边坐着的某位神父，忽然就想再去抽根烟。  
“请各位安静！会议马上开始！”前任总负责人、现在不得不屈居副职的阿尼姆斯菲亚家的小姑娘一脸烦躁地站在讲台上，身边还跟着两个亚裔的新面孔。仍然一头雾水的管理员们渐渐安静下来，奥尔加玛丽指挥那两个年轻人把一台银色的笔记本电脑连上音响。而紧随其后登上讲台的，还有总部的几位协调员。于是刚刚安静下来的人群又开始躁动。一般这些协调员们都神龙见首不见尾，出现的时候一定是出了什么大事。而这些协调员全部出现……到目前为止，还是第一次。  
“请各位不要激动！”奥尔加玛丽一拍桌子，“我们已经和总负责人建立起连接——由于不能亲自到场，总负责人只能用这种方式和大家交流，请各位谅解。”在她说话的时候，两个年轻人正在调试着的音响中开始传出细微的噪声。切嗣聚精会神地听着音响中隐约的低语，斯卡哈却忽然凑到他旁边，把他吓了一跳。  
“……抱歉吓到你。”斯卡哈的一双红眸紧紧地盯着他，语气里却没有半点道歉的意思。切嗣稍微拉开了点距离，“没事。您有什么话要和我说吗？”斯卡哈点点头，却说：“我觉得刚才那个距离很不错。”她微笑了一下。于是切嗣又缩短了两个人之间的距离，靠近斯卡哈的时候，身边的空气忽然出现了一种粘滞感。“多加小心。”他听见斯卡哈在他耳边说，“来者不善。”说完她主动拉开了距离，那种粘滞感也消失了。她脸上的微笑依然动人：“多谢。”切嗣点点头。斯卡哈的能力不容小觑，即使是他也不敢轻视这位充满神秘的女性的警示。他们本该没有交集，但是自从某个破坏性的“大事件”发生之后——  
一边装作漫不经心地低下头，一边拿出了一个款式极其古旧的手机，切嗣自然地垂着头迅速编辑了一条信息发出去。这部手机能够躲过无孔不入的监视，手机的另一端是他的妻子，同时也是冬木服务器的前任“王”——爱丽斯菲尔。  
“来者不善，多加小心。另告知库。”

“来者不善，多加小心。另告知库。”  
卫宫正攥着手机坐在沙发上发呆，手机的振动忽然打断了他的思绪。距离他答应Caster和Lancer结成同盟过去了十个小时，现在是第二天的早上七点十三分。他正在那两人的住所，厨房里煎蛋和培根的香气是他的杰作。习惯性地进行了一番清理之后，卫宫又开始思考一个从昨天躺在柔软的大床上开始就一直困扰着他的问题。  
他为什么这么轻易地答应了这两个人的请求呢？  
某种意义上，他觉得自己有点人设崩坏。尤其是当自己思考这个问题时潜意识里居然生出一种理所当然的感觉时，他更加感到挫败。再加上手机上多出来的没有发件人的示警信息……  
“哟，早上好。”Lancer打着哈欠下楼的时候，就看到了气压低到极点坐在沙发上的卫宫。他一脸莫名其妙，抓了抓早上起来还没打理的凌乱长发，凭借本能向着厨房晃去。  
“什么东西这么香……哇！”一阵锅碗瓢盆碰撞的叮咣声响起，Lancer端着装得满满的盘子冲出厨房，一屁股坐到卫宫身边，卫宫心惊胆战地看着一片培根在Lancer砸到沙发上时在盘子边缘摇摇欲坠，不过下一秒它就进了Lancer的嘴巴。再下一秒，Lancer的一只胳膊搭上了他的肩膀。“手艺不错。”他含混不清地说。“怎么了，怎么脸那么臭？”“别用你的油爪子抓我。”卫宫感到自己的胃开始作痛，他一巴掌拂开Lancer刚刚抓培根的手。Lancer略有些不满地哼唧了两声，又抓了一片塞进嘴里，红眸却认真地盯着卫宫，最终看得卫宫不自然的扭过头去。  
“你好歹用一用准备好的刀叉，野蛮人先生。”卫宫很快收拾好了情绪，动作极其自然地把一边亮着的手机屏幕关上。这时他又想起来那条匿名信息结尾的嘱咐，于是他又开口：“不过我还真的有条消息要告诉你，库丘林，你……”  
“你怎么知道我们的真名？”一个声音从背后传来。卫宫回头，看见站在楼梯上抱着手一脸不善的Caster。“我记得交流中我从来没有透露过我的名字，Archer。你到底是什么来头？”他居高临下地看着卫宫。卫宫忽然就生出一股无名火气，他冷笑道：“寻求联合的是你们，怎么怀疑联合对象的也是你们？这就是你们的诚意？”他站起身，努力忽视一边咀嚼地开心的Lancer。“况且说到真名——”他本想说把宝具当做阵地名字的愚蠢主意早就暴露了一切包括你可怜的智商，但是他忽然想起了昨天在酒吧里的对话——  
“卫宫先生。”昏暗的灯光下Caster的眼眸宛如红宝石，折射出诡异的光线。卫宫可以确定，那个时候Caster确实叫出了他的真名。他长长地呼了口气，缓和自己内心剧烈波动的情绪。  
“说到真名，你不是早就叫了我的真名吗，Caster。”他一脸轻蔑地笑起来，虽然似乎收起了大部分攻击性，但是气场却完全压过了陷入混乱的Caster。“那么，请给我一个解释吧，爱尔兰的光之子，赤之骑士团的首席，现任的森之贤者库丘林先生。”他索性把想得起来的一切列举了一遍弯起眼睛笑了起来，Caster却连忙避开了他的视线。“我昨天叫了你的名字？”他问。卫宫依然微笑。“我昨天叫了他的名字？——喂，别吃了！给我留了没有？”卫宫回头，看见了一脸幸灾乐祸、腮帮子还赛德鼓鼓囊囊的Lancer。试图开口未果，Lancer于是点了点头，又摇了摇头。Caster露出了一脸天崩地裂的表情。  
“……你等我想一想。”他转身想要当做无事发生过地回房去。“刚刚醒过来，我大概是有点混乱……不好意思……”最后一声嘟囔几乎让人听不清，卫宫保持着和蔼的微笑目送他消失在楼梯拐角，心里的不安感却愈发浓重起来。他一脸凝重地回过头时，却看见Lancer盯着空空如也的餐盘发呆——这瞬间使他的坏心情晴朗了不少。  
“厨房里不是还有……你这么喜欢吃？”卫宫有些哭笑不得，鬼使神差地伸手摸了摸Lancer乱糟糟的蓝毛。意识到自己做了什么之后他有些僵硬地缩回手。好在Lancer看起来并没有什么不满，只是下意识的甩了甩头发——像极了一只乖巧的大型犬。其实手感真的不错，卫宫不自觉摸了摸自己的手心。“当然。”Lancer懒洋洋地伸了伸懒腰。“还有啊——那个，你不用太在意。”他忽然说。卫宫看向他。被那双红眸紧盯，他忽然感到了一股危险的气息。  
“不用在意？”他轻声问。Lancer点点头，移开了视线。“哎呀——你看我们不就自然地在一起了吗？这是天注定的缘分啊，Archer——虽然很不愿意这么说。”他站起身来又一次走向厨房。“我想Caster那份也不用给他留了吧？”  
“当然。”卫宫下意识回了一句，居然没来得及理会Lancer略显暧昧的措辞。Lancer冲他比了个OK的手势就钻进了厨房，留下卫宫一个人努力想要抓住刚才听到Lancer的话时一闪而过的灵感。  
“缘分……吗。”很久之后，卫宫叹了口气，向后靠在沙发上。他总觉得自己似乎应当记得什么，但是那一闪而过的灵感再也没有回头，他也只好放弃，揉了揉眉心缓解想得发疼的脑袋。那就姑且走走看吧。这样想着，他索性放弃了纠结，站起身来拿起外套准备出门。无论如何，给自己做一点后备工作总没有什么坏处吧。

与此同时，名为Gae Bolg的酒吧门外，某位金发的神秘人盯着紧闭的大门看了很久。乌鲁克失踪已久的管理员吉尔伽美什，最近最重要的工作是在这个不属于他的乱七八糟的服务器里闲逛。周围的小巷里有几个探头探脑的年轻人谨慎而贪婪地注视着他——或者说注视着他身上金光闪闪的饰品，吉尔伽美什却恍若未知。一会，他却突然说了一句：“交给你了，恩奇都。”  
空气寂静了一秒。下一刻，带着锋锐剑刃的锁链从小巷的更深处猛然冲出，那几个心怀不轨的家伙还没来得及发出惨叫就消失在了原地。染了血的锁链却没有消失，而是慢悠悠地飘到吉尔伽美什的身边，把血蹭了他一手。  
吉尔伽美什看着自己白皙的皮肤上全是鲜血和穿过人体带出的一些不明物质：“……”  
“恩奇都，本王最近是不是太惯着你了？”他没好气地抓过锁链恶趣味地打了个结。锁链剧烈波动起来，哗啦哗啦的声音仿佛在愤怒地控诉。吉尔伽美什却忽然缓和了神色。“我马上就回去。”他说，放开了自己手里的锁链，看着它自己麻利地打开了自己系的结又把身上的血污甩得一干二净——这次一点都没有沾上吉尔伽美什的身。等它做完这一切，吉尔伽美什伸出手，那锁链就乖乖缠上他的手又缓缓消失。“磨好你的利刃，恩奇都。”他抬头看向天空，“战斗马上就要打响了……而且这一次，大麻烦似乎也要来了。有趣。”最后瞟了一眼Gae Bolg简陋的招牌，吉尔伽美什不再等待，向着这里最繁华的一片地区走去。  
在他的目的地，这里标价最昂贵的餐厅，有一个金发碧眼的年轻男人正第四次低头看他的手表。


End file.
